This invention relates to a method and system for producing (i) a modulated beam of electromagnetic energy, (ii) a modulated beam of light or ultraviolet light, (iii) a visual image for display, (iv) one or more collinear beams of electromagnetic energy, (v) one or more collinear beams of ultraviolet light, (vi) a modulated beam of visible light in which the brightness of the image increases as the distance from the projector lens to the screen increases up to a distance of approximately 10 feet, (vii) a modulated beam of light for projection of video images, (viii) a collinear beam of electromagnetic energy having two constituent parts, (ix) a collinear beam of light (or ultraviolet light) having two constituent parts, (x) one or more collinear beams of electromagnetic energy, (xi) one or more collinear beams of light or ultraviolet light, (xii) a substantially collimated beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the beam of electromagnetic energy for use in the above method and systems, (xiii) a substantially collimated beam of light (or ultraviolet light) having substantially the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the beam of light for use in the above method and systems, and (xiv) displaying an image in either two dimensions (2D) or three dimensions (3D). This invention also relates to projection type color display devices and projection apparatuses.
A disturbance (change in position or state of individual particles) in the fabric of space-time causes a sphere of influence. Stated in a simplistic manner, the action of one particle influences the actions of the others near it. This sphere of influence is referred to as a xe2x80x9cfieldxe2x80x9d, and this field is designated as either electric or magnetic (after the way it influences other particles). The direction of travel of the particle is called the direction of propagation. The propagation of the particle, the sphere of influence, and the way it influences other particles is called an electromagnetic wave, and is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the electric and magnetic fields are orthogonal (at right angles) to each other and the direction of propagation. These fields can be mathematically expressed as a vector quantity (indicating the direction of influence along with strength, i.e., magnitude, of influence) at a specific point or in a given region in space. Thus, FIG. 1A is the electromagnetic wave in FIG. 1, but with the view of looking down the axis of propagation, that is, down the axis of FIG. 1. FIG. 1A shows some possible various electric field vectors that could exist, although it should be understood that any and all possible vectors can exist around the circle, each having different magnitudes.
Vectors can be resolved into constituent components along two axes. This is done for convenience sake and for generating a frame of reference that we, as humans, can understand. By referring to FIG. 1B, it is shown that the electric field vector E, can be resolved into two constituent components, E(y) and E(x). These quantities, then, describe the orientation and the magnitude of the electric field vector along two axes, the x and y, although other axes or systems could be chosen. The same applies to magnetic fields, except that the X and Z axes would be involved.
The way the electric and magnetic fields vary with time in intensity and direction of propagation have been determined by several notable mathematicians and physicists, culminating in a group of basis equations by James Maxwell. These equations, simply applied, state that a field vector can be of one of several different states, that is: 1) the field vector varies randomly over a period of time, or 2) the field vector can change directions in a circular manner, or 3) the field vector can change directions in a elliptical manner, or 4) the field vector can remain constant in magnitude and direction, hence, the field vector lies in one plane, and is referred to as planar.
This orientation of a field vector and the way it changes with time is called the state of polarization.
Electromagnetic waves can be resolved into separate electromagnetic waves with predetermined orientations of a field vector. The electromagnetic waves with a predetermined orientation of a field vector can then be directed through materials, such as a liquid crystal device, that is capable of changing (or altering) their orientation of the field vector upon application of an outside stimulus, as is demonstrated in FIG. 7. These devices are noted as programmable electromagnetic wave field orientation rotating devices (PEMFVORD).
An electromagnetic wave can be characterized by its frequency or wavelength. The electromagnetic spectrum (range) extends from zero, the short wavelength limit, to infinity, the long wavelength limit. Different wavelength areas have been given names over the years, such as cosmic rays, alpha rays, beta rays, gamma rays, X-rays, ultraviolet, visible light, infrared, microwaves, TV and FM radio, short wave, AM, maritime communications, etc. All of these are just short hand expressions of stating a certain range of frequencies for electromagnetic waves.
Different areas of the spectrum interact with electromagnetic influences upon them in various proportions, with the low end being more influenced by magnetic fields, and the high end being influenced by electric fields. Thus to contain a nuclear reaction, a magnetic field is used, while controlling light an electric field is used.
FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic cross section of an LCD cell. The LCD cell 100 includes a liquid crystal material 101 that is contained between two transparent plates 103, 104. Spacers 105, 106 are used to separate the transparent plates 103, 104. Sealing elements 107, 108 seal the liquid crystal material 101 between the transparent plates 103, 104. Conductive coatings 109, 110 on the transparent plates 103, 104 conduct the appropriate electrical signals to the liquid crystal material 101.
A type of liquid crystal material 101 used in most LCD cells for optical display systems is referred to as xe2x80x9ctwisted nematic.xe2x80x9d In general, with a twisted nematic LCD cell, the molecules of an LCD cell are rotated in the absence of a field through a 90xc2x0 angle between the upper 103 and lower 104 transparent plates. When a field is applied, the molecules are untwisted and line up in the direction of the applied field. The change in alignment of the molecules causes a change in the birefringence of the cell. In the homogeneous ordering, the birefringence of the cell changes from large to small whereas the opposite occurs in the homeotropic case. The change in birefringence causes a change in the orientation of the electric field vector for the light being passed through the LCD. The amount of the rotation in the molecules for an individual LCD cell 100 will determine how much change in polarization (orientation of the electric field vector) of the light occurs for that pixel. The light beam is then passed through another component of the system (i.e., polarizer analyzer) and is resolved into different beams of light by the orientation of their electric field vectors, with the light that has a selected predetermined component of the electric field vector passing through to finally strike the screen used for the display.
A twisted nematic LCD cell requires the light incident at the LCD cell 100 to be polarized. The polarized light for a typical projector is generally derived from a randomly polarized light source that is collimated and then filtered by a plastic polarizer to provide a linear polarized beam. Linear polarized beams are conventionally referred to as being S-polarized and P-polarized with the P-polarized beam defined as polarized in a direction parallel to the plane of incidence and the S-polarized beam defined as polarized perpendicular to the plane of incidence.
The development of PEMFVORD technology has resulted in the development of LCD projectors which utilize one or more LCDs to alter the orientation of the electric field vector (see FIG. 7) of the light being projected. The birefringence of the individual LCD pixels are selectively altered by suitable apparatus such as cathode ray tubes, lasers, or electronic circuit means. A typical liquid crystal light valve (LCLV) projector includes a source lamp which is used to generate a light beam that is directed through a polarizer. This polarized light is directed through the LCDs to change the polarization according to the image to be displayed. The light, after exiting the LCD, passes through a plastic polarizer analyzer which stops and absorbs the unwanted portion of light. The formed image is then enlarged with a projection lens system for forming an enlarged picture on a display screen.
Color LCLV projectors typically include color separating apparatus such as a prism, beam splitters or dichroic mirrors to separate collimated white light beams from the light source into three primary color beams (i.e., red, green and blue beams). The red, green and blue beams are then individually modulated by LCDs and combined by separate optical apparatus such as combining prisms, mirrors or lenses.
In general, the quality and brightness of the projected image in any LCLV projector is a function of the brightness of the source for illuminating the LCDs and the polarizing means. Polarizing optics must be utilized to filter/separate the white light into light with a single orientation of the electric field vector. The white light emitted from the source is thus only partially utilized (i.e., one direction of polarization) in most LCLV projection systems. This requires oversized light sources to achieve a desired brightness at the viewing screen.
Typically, with a twisted nematic transmissive type LCD cell surrounded by plastic polarizers, only forty percent or less of the output of the light source is utilized. Practically, only a maximum transmission of 50% for randomly polarized light passed through could ever be achieved because of the construction and principles involved in plastic polarizers, allowing for 100% efficiency for the device for all wavelengths. Thus, it is impossible to obtain a full brightness projector. Moreover, the unused polarized component of the light source is absorbed by the plastic polarizers and generates wasted energy in the form of heat and transfers this heat to other components (i.e., LCDs, electronics, etc.) and hence is detrimental to the system (especially the plastic polarizers, LCDs, electronics, etc.). This heat must be either shielded and/or dissipated from the components of the system, or else, the light source must be reduced in light output so that the amount of light being absorbed is below the threshold of permanent damage to the components, including the plastic polarizers. Currently, this threshold for fabricated plastic polarizers is between the range of 5-10 watts of light per square inch (0.78-1.55 watts per square centimeter), depending upon the wavelength of the illuminating light. A method for improving the damage threshold is included in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,234 to Amano et al., although this patent does not discuss the particulars of what the damage threshold is.
Prior art systems have required relatively complicated optical systems including the use of polarizing prisms and prepolarizing prisms to ensure a unitary or single polarization at the LCD and to provide a suitable resolution and contrast of the projected image. With prior art color LCLV projectors, complicated optic components and arrangements are required to combine the separated color bands at a suitable resolution and contrast.
Representative prior art LCLV projectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,058 to Goldenberg, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,949 to Sato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,702 to Aruga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,154 to, Miyatake, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,658 to Tanaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,656 to Yamashiata, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,758 to Miyatake, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,547 to Ledebuhr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,601 to Yajima, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,061 to Aruga, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,390 to McKechnie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,142 to Tanaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,685 to Kamakura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,374 to Ledebuhr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,649 to Ledebuhr, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,311 to Ledebuhr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,146 to Ledebuhr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,098 to Ogawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,259 to Ledebuhr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,396 to Hyatt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,526 to Ledebuhr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,301 to Ledebuhr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,286 to Koda, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,966 to Phillips, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,237 to Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,500,172 to Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,019 to Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,018 to Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,542 to Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,028 to Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,456 to Hong, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,322 to Jacobson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,324, to Marie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,155 to Cross, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,657 to Tejima, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,123 to Takafuji, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,336 to Morton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,064 to Umeda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,750 to Morishita, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,210 to Shimazaki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,525 to Umeda, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,684 to Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,498 to Naemura, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,557 to Fergason, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,634 to Kizaki, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,207 to Fergason, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,889 to Buzak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,159 to Carollo, et al.
Prior art illumination systems for overcoming problems with the brightness of LCD display illumination systems have not been completely successful.
An example of an illumination system that attempts to utilize the full output of a light source for increasing the brightness of an LCD display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,121 to Baur, et al. In the Baur system, the randomly polarized light source is resolved into two separate polarized beams, with one of the polarized beams passed to a dichroic color splitter that then directs the segregated color beams to a set of reflecting LCDs, while the other beam of different polarization is sent to a different set of LCDs through a different dichroic splitter. After having each respective portion of the beams"" electric field vector altered, the beam is then reflected back through the dichroic mirrors into the polarizing beam splitter/combiner. The picture to be represented is sent to the projection lens, while the rejected beam is sent back into the light source. This causes the light source to heat and have a shortened life span. Furthermore, each sequential field to be projected has a different brightness level illuminating each pixel, depending upon the amount of light that is rejected back into the light source.
For example, if a light source has an average output of 1000 lumens and the sequential field to be projected has an average brightness level of 30%, then 700 lumens would be reflected back into the light source, making the light emitted from the source to be an effective 1700 lumens. In the next sequential field, if the average brightness level is 50%, then 500 lumens would be reflected back into the light source, making the light emitted from the source to be an effective 1500 lumens. This can be alleviated by computing the average brightness level to be projected, and then modulating the brightness level of the light source when the field is changed for projection so that the the illumination of a pixel is at a constant brightness. This system can further be modified by (or be a stand alone system) that would monitor the light output of the light source and change the driving circuitry of the light source to maintain a constant brightness level. This can be monitored by a light transducer that monitors the light from a beam splitter, or alternately, can be mounted directly on a LCD panel outside of the picture forming active area. However, the addition of any of the above circuitry further complicates the projector and makes the light source an active part of the system, increasing the cost and complexity of the projector.
Another example of an illumination system that attempts to utilize the full output of a light source for increasing the brightness of an LCD display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,529 to Goldenberg, et al. In the Goldenberg system, a beam of light, from a light source, is split into two orthogonally linear polarized beams. One of the beams is then passed through a device that rotates one of the beams to change its direction of polarization so that there are two beams of the same polarization. The beams of the same polarization are then directed through different faces of a prism, combined by the prism and focused on the LCD devices.
A problem with such a system is that the beams are not collinear. The beams illuminate the polarizer at different angles, causing an area of usable light, and another area of unusable light. The result is that all of the light available is not used. Another obstacle is that it is difficult to align the combined beams with the use of a prism. Yet another complication is that the prism tends to separate the light into separate colors. This detracts from the clarity, brightness and limits the resolution of the projected image. Still another complication is that the performance of polarizers vary with the angle of light illuminating them, causing different polarizations and different color gradations to occur in the beam.
Other systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,214 to Ledebuhr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,322 to Jacobson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,649 to Ledebuhr, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,868 to Gorklewiez, et al. also disclose optical layouts for achieving a high brightness in display systems that utilize LCD devices. In general, these systems are relatively complicated and contain numerous components that are large, expensive, and difficult to adjust.
Representative prior art flat fluorescent light sources are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,888 to Anandan, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,298 to Hinotani, et al.
Representative prior art light integrators for light sources are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,583 to Kudo, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,013 to Sugino, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,750 to Matsumoto, et al.
Various prior art techniques and apparatus have been heretofore proposed to present 3-D or stereographic images on a viewing screen, such as on a polarization conserving motion picture screen. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,718 to Jachimowicz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,959 to Drewio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,422 to Ohtomo, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,641 to Bess, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,351 to Shioji, U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,890 to Park, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,408 to Medina, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,658 to Tanaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,755 to Dahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,336 to Morton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,860 to Noble, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,307 to Kalmanash, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,750 to Morishita, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,486 to Nakagawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,764 to Sutter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,901 to Iwasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,473 to Keyes, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,024 to McLaurin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,763 to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,943 to Nakagawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,246 to Nishikawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,425 to Pund, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,179 to Street, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,007 to Nagata, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,226 to Lipton, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,950 to Brown, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,920 to Collendar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,153 to Gibson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,549 to Bautze, U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,675 to Beard, et al. In general, these techniques are apparatus involve the display of polarized or color sequential two-dimensional images which contain corresponding right eye and left eye perspective views of three-dimensional objects. These separate images can also be displayed simultaneously in different polarizations or colors. Suitable eyeware, such as glasses having different polarizing or color separating coatings, permit the separate images to be seen by one or the other eye. This type of system is relatively expensive and complicated requiring two separate projectors and is adapted mainly for stereoscopic movies for theaters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,890 to Park discloses a representative projector employing the technique of alternating polarization.
Another technique involves a timed sequence in which images corresponding to right-eye and left-eye perspectives are presented in timed sequence with the use of electronic light valves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,486 to Nakagawa, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,307 to Kalmanash disclose representative prior art stereographic display systems of this type.
While previous time sequential light valve systems are adaptable to display arrangements for a television set, because of problems associated with color, resolution and contrast of the projected image, they have not received widespread commercial acceptance. Moreover, the systems proposed to date have also been relatively expensive and complicated.
One object of this invention is to provide a method and system for producing a modulated beam of electromagnetic energy comprising: producing an initial beam of electromagnetic energy having a predetermined range of wavelengths and having a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the initial beam of electromagnetic energy; separating the initial beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate beams of electromagnetic energy, each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy having a selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors (or, in the case of a beam of light, and a beam of ultraviolet light, electric field vector); altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy by passing the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy through a respective one of a plurality of alternating means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the substantially separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors; combining the altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy into a single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy; and resolving from the single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors are different from one another.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and systems as aforesaid for modulating a beam of light and a beam of ultraviolet light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of producing a beam of electromagnetic energy includes producing a beam of electromagnetic energy having a random orientation of electromagnetic wave field vector (or, in the case of a beam of light and a beam of ultraviolet light, electric field vector) and the step of separating the beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate electromagnetic energy beams includes separating said beam into said separated beams whereby each of said separated beams has the orientation of electromagnetic wave field vector (or, in the case of a beam of light or ultraviolet light, electric field vector).
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of producing a beam of electromagnetic energy includes the step of producing a beam of electromagnetic energy having the same orientation of electromagnetic wave field vector (or, in the case of a beam of light and a beam of ultraviolet light, electric field vector).
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of producing a beam of electromagnetic energy includes producing a collimated beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of producing a beam of electromagnetic energy includes producing a rectangular beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid including the step of passing one of said segregated beams of electromagnetic energy to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid including the step of adjusting the electromagnetic energy beams of at least one of separated beams. The step of adjusting the electromagnetic energy may be accomplished by adjusting the wavelengths and/or intensity of at least one of the separated beams.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of separating a beam of electromagnetic energy includes separating the beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate electromagnetic energy beams, each separated beam having a different electromagnetic energy spectrum.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step for separating the initial beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate beams of electromagnetic energy further includes the step of separating the initial beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate beams of electromagnetic energy with each of the separate beam of electromagnetic energy having a predetermined range of wavelengths different from each of the other separate beams of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing a modulated beam of electromagnetic energy, comprising: providing a substantially collimated primary beam of electromagnetic energy having a predetermined range of wavelengths; resolving from the substantially collimated primary beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors (or, in the case of a beam of light and a beam of ultraviolet light, electric field vector) and a substantially collimated primary second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors are different from one another; forming from the substantially collimated primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy and the substantially collimated primary second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated initial beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors substantially across the substantially collimated initial beam of electromagnetic energy and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the substantially collimated initial beam of electromagnetic energy; separating the substantially collimated initial beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy, each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy having a selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors; altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy by passing the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors; combining the substantially collimated altered separated beams of electromagnetic energy into a substantially collimated single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy; and resolving from the substantially collimated single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a substantially collimated second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors are different from one another.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid for producing a modulated beam of light and a beam of ultraviolet light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of separating includes separating the substantially collimated initial beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy whereby each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy has substantially the same selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors substantially across each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy as that of the other substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of forming includes forming the substantially collimated initial beam of electromagnetic energy further having a rectangular cross-sectional area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of adjusting the electromagnetic spectrum of at least one of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of adjusting the electromagnetic spectrum of at least one of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy includes adjusting a predetermined range of wavelengths of at least one of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy. The step of adjusting the electromagnetic energy may be accomplished by adjusting the wavelengths and/or intensity of at least one of the separated beams.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of separating includes separating the substantially collimated initial beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy whereby each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy has a substantially different selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors substantially across each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy from that of the other substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing one of the substantially collimated primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy through a means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of passing one of the substantially collimated primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy through a means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors includes passing one of the substantially collimated primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy through a liquid crystal device for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing one of the substantially collimated primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy through a means for changing a selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of one of the substantially collimated primary resolved beam of electromagnetic energy to match substantially the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the other substantially collimated primary resolved beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of forming further comprises the step of providing one or more reflecting means, each of the reflecting means having means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors, and reflecting one of the substantially collimated primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from one or more of the reflecting means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of providing one or more reflecting means, each of the reflecting means including one or more planar reflecting surface with a dielectric coating, each planar reflecting surface with a dielectric coating having means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors, and reflecting one of the substantially collimated primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from one or more of the planar reflecting surfaces with a dielectric coating.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of providing one or more reflecting means, each of the reflecting means including a mirror having a thin film dielectric material, each mirror having a thin film dielectric material having means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors, and reflecting one of the substantially collimated primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from one or more of the mirrors having a thin film dielectric material.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of providing a substantially collimated primary beam of electromagnetic energy further having a substantially uniform flux intensity across substantially the entire primary beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of removing from at least one of the beams of electromagnetic energy at least a predetermined portion of a predetermined range of wavelengths.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further including directing the removed portions to an absorption means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of removing from the substantially collimated primary beam of electromagnetic energy at least a predetermined portion of a predetermined range of wavelengths and directing the removed portions to an absorption means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of displaying an image comprising:
[a] a method of displaying an image, comprising: providing an illumination subsystem including producing a primary beam of light having a predetermined range of wavelengths, randomly changing orientations of a chosen component of electric field vectors, and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the initial beam of light;
[b] providing a modulation subsystem, including;
[i] separating the primary beam of light into two or more primary color beams of light, each of the primary color beams having the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors as that of the other primary color beams;
[ii] providing two or more altering means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors;
[iii] altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light by passing the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beam or beams of light through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors;
[iv] combining the altered separate primary color beams of light into a single collinear beam of light without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of light;
[v] resolving from the single collinear beam of light a first resolved beam of light having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors and a second resolved beam of light having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors are different from one another;
[c] providing a projection subsystem and passing at least one of the resolved beams of light thereto; and
[d]
[i] forming a first light path from the illumination subsystem to the altering means in which the first light path is equal for all altering means; and
[ii] forming a second light path from each of the altering means to the projection subsystem in which the second light path is equal for all altering means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system for displaying an image projected from a liquid crystal device which includes means for a first liquid crystal light valve, a second liquid crystal light valve and a third liquid crystal light valve, comprising: means for producing a primary beam of light having a predetermined range of wavelengths, randomly changing orientations of a chosen component of electric field vectors, and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the initial beam of light; means for separating the primary beam of light into two or more primary color beams of light, each of the primary color beams having the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors as that of the other primary color beams; means for forming the optical light paths between the light source and the three liquid crystal light valves which are unequal in length and based on luminous intensity of the primary colors associated with respective respective light valve produced by the light source; means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light by passing the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light through a respective one of the liquid crystal light valves whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light is altered in response to a stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light passes through the respective one of the liquid crystal light valves altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors; means for combining the altered separate primary color beams of light into a single collinear beam of light without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of light; means for resolving from the single collinear beam of light a first resolved beam of light having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors and a second resolved beam of light having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors are different from one another; and means for passing at least one of the resolved beams to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a projection-type color display device, comprising: means for producing a collimated primary beam of light having a predetermined range of wavelengths, randomly changing orientations of a chosen component of electric field vectors, a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the initial beam of light, and a rectangular cross sectional area; means for separating the collimated primary beam of light into the primary color beams of red, blue and green, each of the primary color beams having the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors as that of the other primary color beams; means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of red, blue and green by passing the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of red, blue and green through a respective one of a plurality of liquid crystal light valves whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of red, blue and green is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light passes through the respective one of the liquid crystal light valves altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors; means for combining the altered separate primary color beams into a single collinear beam of light without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of red, blue and green by passing the altered separate primary color beams through a color synthesis cube having a reflecting surface for synthesizing the red, blue and green beams into a single collinear beam of light; means for resolving from the single collinear beam of light a first resolved beam of light having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors and a second resolved beam of light having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors are different from one another; and means for passing at least one of the resolved beams to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a projection apparatus, comprising: means for producing a primary beam of light having a predetermined range of wavelengths, randomly changing orientations of a chosen component of electric field vectors, a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the initial beam of light, and a rectangular cross sectional area; means for separating the primary beam of light into three primary color beams of light, each of the primary color beams having the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors as that of the other primary color beams; three means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light by passing the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light through a respective one of the altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the separate primary color beams of light passes through the respective one of the means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors; means for combining the altered separate primary color beams of light into a single collinear beam of light without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of light by dichroic reflection surfaces intersecting in X-letter form; means for resolving from the single collinear beam of light a first resolved beam of light having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors and a second resolved beam of light having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electric field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors are different from one another; means for passing at least one of the resolved beams from the single collinear beam of light to a projection means; a driving circuit for driving each of the three altering means according to the signal means; wherein the color separating means comprises a first flat-plate type dichroic mirror and a second flat-plate type dichroic mirror and a second flat-plate type dichroic mirror intersecting in X-letter form, light paths from the intersecting part to each of the altering means having lengths such that the path of the color light which advances straightly through the color separating means is the shortest, the second dichroic mirror being constructed by two dichroic mirrors separated at the intersecting part so that the dichroic reflecting surfaces of the two dichroic mirrors are placed on mutually different planes to allow two-edge surfaces of the two dichroic mirrors forming the intersecting part to be seen as being at least partially overlapping when the color-separating means is observed from the output light side in a direction along its input light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing one or more collinear beams of electromagnetic energy, comprising: producing two or more separate beams of electromagnetic energy, each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy having the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors substantially across each beam, a predetermined range of wavelengths and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the beam of electromagnetic energy; altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy by passing the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors; combining the altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy into a single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy; and resolving from the single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors are different from one another.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid for producing one or more collinear beams of light and a beam of ultraviolet light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of producing includes producing each separate beam of electromagnetic energy further having a rectangular cross-sectional area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing one of the resolved beams of electromagnetic energy to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of adjusting the electromagnetic spectrum of at least one of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of adjusting the electromagnetic spectrum of at least one of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy includes adjusting a predetermined range of wavelengths of at least one of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy. The step of adjusting the electromagnetic energy may be accomplished by adjusting the wavelengths and/or intensity of at least one of the separate beams.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of producing a modulated beam of electromagnetic energy in which the brightness of the image increases as the distance from the projector lens to a screen increases up to a distance of approximately 10 feet, comprising: producing a beam of electromagnetic energy having a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the entire beam; separating the beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate electromagnetic energy beams, each of the electromagnetic energy beams having a predetermined orientation of electromagnetic wave field vector; passing a plurality of portions of each separated electromagnetic energy beam through a respective one of a plurality of means for changing the orientation of the electromagnetic wave field vector whereby the orientation of electromagnetic wave field vector of the plurality of portions of the electromagnetic energy beams is altered as same passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for changing the orientation of electromagnetic wave field vector; combining the separated electromagnetic energy beams into a single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without changing the altered orientation of the electromagnetic wave field vector of the plurality of portions of the electromagnetic energy beams; producing two segregated electromagnetic energy beams from the collinear beam, each segregated electromagnetic energy beam having an orientation of electromagnetic wave field vector different from the other electromagnetic energy beam; locating a projection means such that the distance of the light path between the projection means and each of the plurality of means for changing the orientation of the electromagnetic wave field vector is substantially equal; passing one of the segregated beams of electromagnetic beams of electromagnetic energy to the projection means; locating a surface means up to approximately 10 feet of the projection means; and passing the one of the segregated beams of electromagnetic energy from the projection means to the surface means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing a modulated beam of light suitable for projection of video images, comprising: producing an initial beam of light; separating the initial beam of light into two or more separate beams of colors whereby each separate beam of color has the same single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors as that of the other separate beams of color and each separate beam of color having a color different from the other separate beams of colors; altering the single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of a plurality of portions of each separate beam of color by passing a plurality of portions of each separate beam of color through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each separate beam of color is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the substantially separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors; combining altered separate beams of color into a single collinear color beam without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beam of color; and resolving from the single collinear color beam a first resolved color beam having substantially a first single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors and second resolved color beam having substantially a second single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors, whereby the first and second single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors are different from one another.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid which further comprises the step of passing one of the resolved color beams to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of producing includes producing an initial collimated beam of light having a substantially uniform flux intensity across substantially the entire initial collimated beam of light and substantially the same single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors across substantially the entire initial collimated beam of light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid which further includes the step of removing from the initial collimated beam of light at least a portion of ultraviolet and at least a portion of infrared to produce an initial collimated beam of white light and directing the removed portions to a beam stop whereby the removed ultraviolet and infrared is absorbed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system in which the step of separating further includes the stop of adjusting by removing at least a predetermined portion of color of at least one of the separate collimated beams of color and directing the removed portion to a beam stop whereby the removed portion is absorbed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of producing includes producing an initial collimated rectangular beam of light having a substantially uniform flux intensity across substantially the entire initial collimated rectangular beam of light and having substantially the same single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors across substantially the entire initial collimated rectangular beam of light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing a modulated beam of light suitable for projection of video images, comprising: providing a first initial beam of light having randomly changing orientations of the selected component of the electric field vectors; integrating the first initial beam of light to form a second initial beam of light having a substantially uniform flux intensity across substantially the entire second initial beam of light; collimating the second initial beam of light into an initial collimated beam of light having randomly changing orientations of the selected component of the electric field vectors and a substantially uniform flux intensity across substantially the entire second initial beam of light removing from the initial collimated beam of light at least a portion of ultraviolet and infrared to produce an initial collimated beam of white light and directing the removed portions to a beam stop whereby the removed portion is absorbed; resolving from the initial collimated beam of white light an initial collimated first resolved beam of white light having substantially a first single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors and an initial collimated second resolved beam of white light having substantially a second single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors, whereby the first and second single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors are different from one another; forming from the initial collimated first resolved beam of white light and initial collimated second resolved beam of white light a substantially collimated rectangular initial single beam of white light having substantially the same single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors across substantially the entire beam of light and a substantially uniform flux intensity across substantially the entire initial collimated single beam of white light; separating the collimated rectangular initial single beam of white light into two or more separate collimated rectangular beams of color whereby each of the separate collimated rectangular beam of color has the same single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors as that of the other separate collimated rectangular beams of colors and each separate collimated rectangular beam of color having a different color from the other separate collimated rectangular beams of colors; adjusting the color by removing at least a predetermined portion of color of at least one of the separate collimated rectangular beam of colors and directing the removed portion to a beam stop whereby the removed portion is absorbed; altering the single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of a plurality of portions of each separate collimated rectangular beam of color by passing a plurality of portions of each separate collimated rectangular beam of color through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each separate beam of color is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of altering the single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors; combining the altered separate collimated rectangular beams of color into a single collimated rectangular collinear color beam without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors of the plurality of portions of each separate collimated rectangular beam of color; resolving from the single collimated rectangular collinear color beam a first collimated rectangular resolved color beam having substantially a first single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors and second collimated rectangular resolved color beam having substantially a second single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electric field vectors, whereby the first and second single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electric field vectors are different from one another; and passing one of the first collimated rectangular or second collimated rectangular resolved color beam to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing a collinear beam of electromagnetic energy having two constituent parts, comprising:
[a] providing a substantially collimated primary beam of electromagnetic energy having a predetermined range of wavelengths and randomly changing orientations of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[b] resolving the substantially collimated primary beam of electromagnetic energy into a substantially collimated primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors and a substantially collimated primary second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[c] separating each of the substantially collimated primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy into two or more substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy, each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy having a selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[d] altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy by passing the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[e]
[i] combining the substantially collimated altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy of the primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy into a first substantially collimated single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy, and
[ii] combining the substantially collimated altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy of the primary second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy into a second substantially collimated single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy;
[f]
[i] resolving from the first substantially collimated single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a substantially collimated second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors, and
[ii] resolving from the second substantially collimated single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a substantially collimated second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors; and
[g] merging one of the resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from the first substantially collimated single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy with one of the other resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from the second substantially collimated single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy into a substantially collimated third single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid for producing a collinear beam as aforesaid for producing a collinear beam of light having two constituent parts and a beam of ultraviolet light having two constituent parts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of resolving further includes resolving the primary beam into first and second resolved beams in which the first selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors has the same selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors as that of the second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of resolving further includes resolving the primary beam into first and second resolved beams in which the first selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors has the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors different from the second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes the merging of the resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged beams has a different selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors as that of the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes merging of the resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel and noncoincident to the plurality of portions as that of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes merging of the resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel and partially coincident to the plurality of portions as that of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes merging of the resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel and simultaneous to the plurality of portions as that of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes merging of the resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel, noncoincident and simultaneous to the plurality of portions as that of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes merging of the resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel, partially coincident and simultaneous to the plurality of portions as that of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes merging of the resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged beams has the substantially same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors as that of the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes merging of the resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged beams has the substantially same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors as that of the plurality of portions of the other merged beam and further includes each merged beam having its plurality of portions parallel and noncoincident to the plurality of portions as that of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes merging of the resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged beams has the substantially same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors as that of the plurality of portions of the other merged beam and further includes each merged beam having its plurality of portions parallel and partially coincident to the plurality of portions as that of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging further includes merging of the resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged beams has the substantially same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors as that of the plurality of portions of the other merged beam and further includes each merged beam having its plurality of portions parallel and simultaneous to the plurality of portions as that of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system further comprising the step of passing the substantially collimated third single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing a modulated beam of electromagnetic energy, comprising:
[a] providing a primary beam of electromagnetic energy having a predetermined range of wavelengths and randomly changing orientations of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[b] resolving the primary beam of electromagnetic energy into a primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors and a primary second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[c] separating each of the primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate beams of electromagnetic energy, each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy having a selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[d] altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy by passing the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[e]
[i] combining the altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy of the primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy into a first single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy, and
[ii] combining the altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy of the primary second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy into a second single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy; and
[f]
[i] resolving from the first single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors, and
[ii] resolving from the second single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid of producing a modulated beam of light and a beam of ultraviolet light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of providing includes providing a substantially collimated primary beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of providing includes providing a primary beam of electromagnetic energy having a rectangular cross sectional area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of providing includes providing a primary initial beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the same selected predetermined orientation for the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors substantially across the beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of resolving includes resolving the primary beam into primary first and second resolved beams in which each of the resolved beams of electromagnetic energy has the substantially same selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors substantially across each of the resolved beams of electromagnetic energy as that of the other resolved beams of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of resolving includes resolving the primary beam into primary first and second resolved beams in which the first selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors has the same selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing at least one of the beams resolved from the first or second single collimator beam of electromagnetic energy to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing one of the first or second resolved beams of electromagnetic energy obtained from resolving from the first single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy to a projection means and passing one of the first or second resolved beams of electromagnetic energy obtained from resolving from the second single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of adjusting the electromagnetic spectrum of at least one of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy. The step of adjusting the electromagnetic energy may be accomplished by adjusting the wavelengths and/or intensity of at least one of the separated beams.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of separating includes separating each of the primary resolved beams into two or more separate beams in which each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy has a predetermined range of wavelengths different from the other separate beams of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of adjusting the magnitude of at least one of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy obtained from the step of separating each of the primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate beams of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing a collinear beam of electromagnetic energy having two constituent parts, comprising:
[a] providing a primary beam of electromagnetic energy having a predetermined range of wavelengths, randomly changing orientations of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors, and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the initial beam of electromagnetic energy;
[b] resolving the primary beam of electromagnetic energy into a primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors and a primary second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[c] altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy by passing the plurality of portions of each of the primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the primary resolved beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[d]
[i] resolving from the first altered primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy a first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors, and
[ii] resolving from the second altered primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy a first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors; and
[e] merging one of the resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from the altered primary first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy with one of the resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from the second altered primary resolved beam of electromagnetic energy into a first single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid of producing a collinear beam of light having two constituent parts and a beam of ultraviolet light having two constituent parts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of resolving includes resolving the primary beam into primary first and second resolved beams in which the first selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors has the same selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of resolving includes resolving the primary beam into primary first and second resolved beams in which the first selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors has a selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors different from the second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged resolved beams has a different selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors from the plurality of portions of the other merged resolved beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel and noncoincident to the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel and partially coincident to the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel and simultaneous to the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel, noncoincident and simultaneous to the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel, partially coincident and simultaneous to the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged beams has the substantially same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors as the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged beams has the substantially same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors as the plurality of portions of the other merged beam and each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel and noncoincident to the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged beams has the substantially same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors as the plurality of portions of the other merged beam and each merged beam has its plurality of portions parallel and partially coincident to the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of merging includes merging said resolved beams in which the plurality of portions of one of the merged beams has the substantially same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors as that of the plurality of portions of the other merged beam and each merged beam having its plurality of portions parallel and simultaneous to the plurality of portions of the other merged beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing the first single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing one or more collinear beams of electromagnetic energy, comprising:
[a] producing four or more separate beams of electromagnetic energy, each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy having the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors substantially across each beam, a predetermined range of wavelengths and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across each beam of electromagnetic energy;
[b] altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy by passing the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors;
[c]
[i] combining at least one of the altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy with at least one of the other altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy into a first single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the combined separate beams of electromagnetic energy, and
[ii] combining at least one of the altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy with at least one of the other altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy into a second single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the combined separate beams of electromagnetic energy;
[d]
[i] resolving from the first single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors, and
[ii] resolving from the second single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors; and
[e] merging one of the resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from the first single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy with one of the other resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from the second single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy into a third single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid producing one or more collinear beams of light and beams of ultraviolet light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of producing includes producing each separate beam of electromagnetic energy further having a rectangular cross sectional area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing the third single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of adjusting the electromagnetic spectrum of at least one of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy. The step of adjusting the electromagnetic energy may be accomplished by adjusting the wavelengths and/or intensity of at least one of the separate beams.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing a modulated beam of electromagnetic energy comprising: producing an initial beam of electromagnetic energy having a predetermined range of wavelengths and having a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the initial beam of electromagnetic energy; separating the initial beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate beams of electromagnetic energy, each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy having a selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors; altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a pluarlity of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy by passing the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the substantially separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors; combining the altered separate beams of electromagnetic energy into a single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each of the separate beams of electromagnetic energy; resolving from the single collinear beam of electromagnetic energy a first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors are different from one another; and altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a plurality of portions of the resolved beam of electromagnetic energy by passing the plurality of portions of the resolved beam of electromagnetic energy through a altering means whereby the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of the resolved beam of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of the resolved beam of electromagnetic energy passes through the the plurality of means for altering the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method as aforesaid of producing a modulated beam of light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid in which the step of producing a substantially collimated beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the beam of electromagnetic energy, comprising: providing a substantially collimated beam of electromagnetic energy having a predetermined range of wavelengths; resolving from the substantially collimated beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors and a substantially collimated second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors, whereby the first and second selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors are different from one another; and forming from the substantially collimated first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy and the substantially collimated second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated single beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the same selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors substantially across the substantially collimated single beam of electromagnetic energy and a substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the substantially collimated single beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid of producing a substantially collimated beam of light and a beam of ultraviolet light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of forming includes forming the single beam of electromagnetic energy further having a rectangular cross sectional area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the steps of resolving and forming the step of producing from the substantially collimated first and second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated first and second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the same selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of resolving includes resolving from the substantially collimated beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy and substantially collimated second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy further having substantially uniform flux intensity substantially across the beam of electromagnetic energy, and step [c] further includes forming the substantially collimated single beam of electromagnetic energy further having substantially the same uniform flux intensity substantially across the beam of electromagnetic energy as that of each of the resolved beams of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising between the steps of resolving and forming the step of producing from the substantially collimated first and second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated first and second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the same selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors, whereby the substantially collimated first and second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy are parallel and noncollinear.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy through a means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of passing one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy through a means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors includes passing one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy through a liquid crystal device for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of passing one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy through a means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors and changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of one of the substantially collimated resolved beam of electromagnetic energy to match substantially the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the other substantially collimated resolved beam of electromagnetic energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of forming further comprises the step of reflecting one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from one or more reflecting means, each of the reflecting means having means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of reflecting one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from one or more reflecting means, each of the reflecting means having means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors includes reflecting one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from one or more planar reflecting surface having a dielectric coating, each planar reflecting surface having a dielectric coating including means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of reflecting one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from one or more reflecting means, each of the reflecting means having means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors includes reflecting one of the substantially collimated resolved beams of electromagnetic energy from one or more mirrors having a thin film dielectric material, each mirrors having a thin film dielectric material including means for changing the selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid wherein the step of providing includes providing a substantially collimated beam of electromagnetic energy further having randomly changing orientations of a chosen component of electromagnetic wave field vectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further comprising the step of removing from at least one of the beams of electromagnetic energy at least a predetermined portion of a predetermined range of wavelengths.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid further including directing the removed portions to an absorption means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of producing a modulated beam of electromagnetic energy comprising: providing an initial collimated beam of electromagnetic energy having randomly changing orientations of the selected component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors and having a substantially uniform flux intensity across substantially the entire beam; resolving from the initial collimated beam of electromagnetic energy an initial collimated first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a first single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors and an initial collimated second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially a second single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors, whereby the first and second single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors are different from one another; forming from the initial collimated first resolved beam of electromagnetic energy and the initial collimated second resolved beam of electromagnetic energy a substantially collimated rectangular initial single beam of electromagnetic energy having substantially the same single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors across substantially the entire beam of electromagnetic energy and a substantially uniform flux intensity across substantially the entire initial collimated single beam of electromagnetic energy; separating the collimated rectangular initial single beam of electromagnetic energy into two or more separate collimated rectangular beams of electromagnetic energy whereby each of the separate collimated rectangular beams of electromagnetic energy has the same single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors as that of the other separate collimated rectangular beams of electromagnetic energy and each separate collimated rectangular beam of electromagnetic energy having a different electromagnetic energy from the other separate collimated rectangular beams of electromagnetic energy; adjusting the electromagnetic energy by removing at least a predetermined portion of electromagnetic energy of at least one of the separate collimated rectangular beams of electromagnetic energy and directing the removed portion to a beam stop whereby the removed portion is removed; altering the single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of a plurality of portions of each separate collimated rectangular beam of electromagnetic energy by passing a plurality of portions of each separate collimated rectangular beam of electromagnetic energy through a respective one of a plurality of altering means whereby the single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each separate beam of electromagnetic energy is altered in response to a stimulus means by applying a signal means to the stimulus means in a predetermined manner as the plurality of portions of each of the substantially collimated separate beams of electromagnetic energy passes through the respective one of the plurality of altering the single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors; combining the altered separate collimated rectangular beams of electromagnetic energy into a single collimated rectangular collinear electromagnetic energy beam without substantially changing the altered selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors of the plurality of portions of each separate collimated rectangular beam of electromagnetic energy; resolving from the single collimated rectangular collinear electromagnetic energy beam a first collimated rectangular resolved electromagnetic energy beam having substantially a first single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors and second collimated rectangular resolved electromagnetic energy beam having substantially a second single selected predetermined orientation of a chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors, whereby the first and second single selected predetermined orientation of the chosen component of the electromagnetic wave field vectors are different from one another; and passing one of the first collimated rectangular or second collimated rectangular resolved electromagnetic energy beams to a projection means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and system as aforesaid for modulating a beam of light.
One illustrative embodiment of the invention comprises: a light source for producing a collimated unpolarized beam of light; a polarizing beam splitter for splitting the unpolarized source beam into separate orthogonal linear P-polarized and S-polarized light beams; a half-wave retarder for converting the S-polarized light beam back to a second polarized-polarized light beam; and an arrangement of mirrors that combines the P-polarized light beams into a rectangular shaped beam of a unitary polarization.
The light beam, at this point, is separated into a red component and into a blue-green component using a first dichroic mirror selected to reflect light having red wavelengths greater than 600 nanometers. The blue-green component is then separated into a blue beam and a green beam using a second dichroic mirror selected to reflect light having green wavelengths between 500 nanometers and 600 nanometers. As an option, the red beam and the blue beam can be further filtered in order to provide an optimum of color balance in visual effect and the rejected portions of the beams that are filtered out from the red and blue can then be absorbed. At this point, the separate red, green and blue beams are passed through liquid crystal display devices and have their electric field vectors altered according to the input signal. The separate red and green beams are combined into a red-green beam using a dichroic mirror selected to pass the green beam wavelengths less than 595 nanometers and reflect the red beam. This red-green beam is then combined with a separate blue beam utilizing another dichroic mirrors selected to pass the red-green beam wavelengths greater than 515 nanometers and reflect the blue beam to form a collinear beam. This collinear beam is then passed through a polarizer analyzer to segregate the beam according its electric field vector. One of the segregated beams can be passed to an absorbing beam block. The selected segregated modulated polarized beam is passed onto a projection lens that projects it onto a viewing screen. The system and method of invention can be adapted for projecting a large image of high brightness, resolution and contrast onto a screen.
It should be further understood that, while certain particular wavelength numbers have been given for red, blue and green, they are for illustrative purposes only and can be changed or shifted due to the type of light source used. The changing or shifting of the particular range of wavelengths of the colors is due to the final color balance that is desired.
In use of one system disclosed, collimated light from the light source is directed through the polarizing beam splitter. The polarizing beam splitter separates the randomly polarized beam into a linear P-polarized beam and S-polarized beam and deflects the orthogonal polarized beams at right angles to one another. The P-polarized beam passes through the polarizing beam splitter and is reflected through an angle of 90xc2x0 by a first mirror and into the projector beam path. The S-polarized beam exits from the polarizing beam splitter at an angle of 90xc2x0 to the P-polarization beam and passes through the half-wave retarder. The half-wave retarder changes the polarization of the S-polarized beam back to P-polarization. A second mirror then reflects this P-polarized beam through an angle of 90xc2x0 onto a third and a fourth mirror. The third and fourth mirrors split the reflected P-polarized beam and again reflect the P-polarized light beam from the second mirror through an angle of 90xc2x0 and onto the LCD. The four mirrors are mounted along an optic path with respect to one another such that the separate P-polarized beams are combined in a generally rectangular shaped beam that corresponds to the rectangular light aperture of a LCD.
The system of the invention permits virtually all the light from the light source to be directed at the LCD. Moreover, the light beam at the LCD has a shape that corresponds to the generally rectangular outer peripheral configuration of most LCDs. The advantages of the rectangular beam allow the utilized light to strike the useful portions of the LCD, thereby not overheating the other elements surrounding the LCD causing reflection and/or heating problems.
Furthermore, another embodiment of the system of the invention directs a collimated source beam into a polarizer and divides the source beam into a right side beam and a left side beam, each having the same direction of polarization. The left side beam and the right side beam are then filtered into separate primary color beams (red, green and blue). Each separate primary color beam has the pixels of the respective portions of the beam changed in regards to the electric field vector by separate LCDs responsive to left and right side input images. The respective images of the right and left side primary color beams are then combined into a single right and left side images. The left and right side images are then combined, resolved into different polarized light beams according to the electric field vector by an polarizer analyzer and then one of said polarized beams is projected onto a display screen.
In yet another embodiment, a high resolution image is obtained by the method and system as described above. The left side beam is offset on the display screen from the right side beam (or vice versa) by a small amount in either the horizontal or the vertical direction (i.e., one pixel). In this mode, the driving electronics of the liquid LCDs must split an input image and provide that every other pixel is sent to the right or to the left side.
In order to project a three-dimensional image, separate input images corresponding to the left and right eyes of the viewer (i.e., different spatial perspectives) are input into the separate left and right side LCDs. A viewer has the choice of putting on a set of glasses over his eyes, such that the lens over the right eye is for viewing images polarized in a first direction and the lens over the left eye is for viewing images polarized in a different direction. The viewer will see a three-dimensional image if the signal provided to the driving electronics for the left/right side provide for a different signal corresponding to the different angular spatial mode of the left and right eye, i.e., the left side is a left side camera and the right side is a right side camera. These separate left side or right side images may also be viewed in three dimension by a timed sequence for achieving the 3-D effect without glasses.
As an example, the system is configured such that a viewer""s glasses contain a lens for viewing different orthogonally or different circularly polarized images. A left eye lens is configured for viewing P-polarized light while the right eye lens is configured for viewing S-polarized light. Alternatively, as an example, the left eye lens is configured for viewing right circularly polarized light while the right eye lens is configured for viewing left circularly polarized light.
As an alternate example, the system is configured such that, in place of the viewer""s glasses, a polarized screen is used. This screen is formed of a transparent material that has two or more different polarization coatings or layers. Each coating or layer reflects a certain orientation of an electric field vector and passes all other orientations of electric field vectors. Each successive layer or coating is different from the other layers. This allows certain portions of the image to be seen in depth or in actual 3-D. These types of layers or coatings are available from OCLI. For a general discussion, see xe2x80x9cOptical Thin Films User""s Handbookxe2x80x9d, By James D. Rancourt, McGraw-Hill Optical and Electro-optical Engineering Series, 1987.
In alternate embodiments of the invention, 3-D high-resolution, 3-D black and white or color high-resolution projectors are provided.